Dist's sister Prt 2
by azure blue espeon
Summary: The sequel to Dist's sister where Nel meets the Guy, Luke, Jade, and everybody else. There will be a little refrence to the prequel but you don't have to read that to know whats happening. Currently on Hiatus, because of lack of insperation.
1. The meeting

**This is my second story and first story thats not a one shot. It was originally going to be a one shot but then it was a bit too long. I would also like to thank Nix-the-Neko of helping me with this by giving me the insperation to do it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Time: A few hours before sunrise Location: Daath <strong>

Outside of the Oracle knights HQ a mysterious cloaked figure is silently creeping out of the building darting in and out of the shadows, hoping to get out of the city unseen before the sun rises.

**Line Break**

**Time skip: a few hours later. **

"Oh violent torrent, Splash!"

"Ah! Jade! Watch where you're aiming, you almost hit me!"

"But Luke, I have the utmost faith that you'd dodge it, with being how quick you are"

"Uh yeah… I don't know if I've just been complemented or insulted."

"Well as long as we keep moving I don't think Jade would purposely hit us"

"That's easy for you to say Guy, you the fastest out of all of us"

"Hey! Pay attention to the battle. If you don't me or Tear won't heal your injuries that you get by not paying attention."

"Natalia is right. If you guys don't pay attention then you could get seriously injured or worse."

"Shesh Tear we got it, these monsters are so weak that we could beat them with our eyes closed."

"I absolutely agree with you Luke."

"What! You do?"

"Absolutely. I mean the worst that could happen is we all could die. And that isn't so bad is it."

"Boo! Colonel you say that with such a straight face that it's scary."

"Anyways I believe the more pressing matters at hand is the presence behind that tree over in those woods."

"Oh where? I'll get it! O hellion whose roar chills the very soul, resound!"

"Wait! I don't think that's a monster—"

"Bloody Howling!"

"Ah!"

"Anise! I told you to wait. Now it sounds like you hit somebody."

"Boo! Sorry Tear but Colonel led me to believe that there was a monster over there."

"Anise, I cannot believe that you are forcing the blame on me by telling Tear that it was my fault. I merely informed you that there was something in the woods; I never said it was a monster."

"Enough. Let's just go see if they're all right."

"Ok Tear."

* * *

><p>After getting the rest of their group and going a few feet into the woods they come to a part of the woods where the branches are broken and a few gashes in the surrounding trees. And in the under the shadows of the trees is a girl in dark brown pants, a bright blue shirt, and a dark blue jacket holding her head. They would have missed her because of her dark clothing if she hadn't been moving around.<p>

"Ow…"

"Oh Lorelei! Did I hit you? I'm so sorry!"

"No its okay, though that was a pretty strong Bloody Howling."

"Huh? How did you know what attack it was?"

"Oh it's because—"

"Anise not now; she was just hit by a pretty strong arte and now she is pelted with questions, give her a moment to rest and let me check her for any injuries"

"Yes Tear."

"No that's alright I'm fine. I was able to get a small guardian up in time to shield the brunt of the attack. I was just pushed back and hit my head on the tree, that's why you found me on the ground. It's okay."

To show that she was fine the girl hastily got up and enabled the group to get a better look at the mysterious girl that they had found. In the sun and out of the shadows they noticed that she had dark brown eyes, was about medium height, and had brown hair that was held in a pony tail with a dark blue tie.

"Okay now that I'm up and have shown that I am fine what is it that you wanted to know?"

"How about what you were doing out here in the first place"

"Jade you don't need to make it sound like she was spying on us so she could kill us in our sleep."

"Guy, we have no idea what this girl's, who might I add we found hidden in the shadows, motives are. She could very well have been spying on us just to kill us in our sleep. I am merely expressing distrust as a formality."

"But still—"

"No that's okay. I understand. It must be really suspicious to have someone just suddenly show up when in the woods and you don't know them. "

So as she began to explain what she was doing the group of people surrounding her watched her with curiosity.

"Well actually I was sleeping in a tree when I was suddenly attacked and was pushed back into another tree and hit my head, that when you guys found me on the ground."

"Really. And may you be so kind as to answer why you were in a tree."

"Oh well I was up since a few hours before dawn and I was getting really tired so I went to sleep in what I thought was the most comfortable spot."

And with that the group thought that if their life was an anime they would be sweat dropping, anime falling, and thinking at the same thing at the same time 'Really. A tree was the most comfortable place.'

"And why would you think a tree is the most comfortable place to sleep?"

"Oh well I used to spend a hours in trees reading, napping, and a whole bunch of other stuff when I was a kid, so they're pretty comfortable for me."

"Enough with these silly questions, the real thing I want to know is how you knew what attack I used just by being hit by it."

"Oh well uh, my brother is really knowledgeable on fonic artes and fontech and other things like that so he taught me a lot of what I know about fonic artes and fontech. And uh actually it's a funny story…"

When getting to the particular topic the girl was rubbing the back of her head sheepishly and she looked like she was a bit embarrassed by what she was about to say.

"I was actually in a situation like this once before. Hit with the same attack and everything. It was on accident of course and they she was asking me the same thing, well without all the tree question."

"You were?" They all asked skeptically.

"Yep."

"Oh! I can't believe how rude were being, asking you so many questions and we don't know your name."

"Oh I completely forgot about introducing myself. My name is Nel, nice to meet you guys."

"Wait! I'll introduce everybody. The gentleman and woman hater, who was just talking to you was Guy."

"I don't hate women! I just can't touch them or be really close to them." The woman wary guy, now known as Guy, frantically inserted in; although she kept going on as though he never interrupted.

"The at first seemingly cold hearted and strict one who tried to heal you is Tear."

"Cold hearted … strict…" she mumbled 'really. Is that what she thinks of me'

"But don't worry she is actually really nice, well that is after you get past the cold hearted and strict exterior."

"Again with the cold hearted and strict." Though she went on without acknowledging Tear's mumblings.

"The seemingly full of herself, rich, and uptight princess in blue is Natalia."

"Why I'm finding myself being offended by her introductions." Natalia said in a hurt tone. "She's not that half bad though. Most of the time that is."

"The handsomely rich short haired red head who is ignorant in some areas but still handsome, and did I mention rich, is Luke."

"She mentioned rich twice … ignorant? …" By this time the people afore mentioned were either flustered (Guy) or starting to get depressed with her _revelations_. (Tear, Luke, and Natalia)

"Next up is the Colonel, Jade, he is the oldest of the group, obviously a colonel in the Malkuth military, and is usually prone to sarcastic remarks."

"Why Anise, you flatter me, you truly do. But flattery won't get you anywhere with me." And while saying that he had a 'smile' on his face the whole time.

"Oh and watch out for those _smiles_."

In response to that he merely pushed up his glasses with his fore fingers having them catch the glare, his expression never changing.

"And last but not least, and maybe the most important. Little ol' cutie pie me, who is the youngest and most cutest of the group; Anise!" By then people could have sworn that they saw a sweat drop on the back of Nel's head after Anise's 'introductions'.

"Oh yeah and that's Meiu. He's a cheagle." After that there were sweat drops on the back of everybody's heads (except Anise's) and they all though 'that's it?'

* * *

><p><strong>So after the long and 'descriptive' introductions Nel was convinced to travel with them until she has to leave. <strong>

But as they were starting to head out of the woods Nel quietly murmered something.

"Hmm. Luke, Guy, Natalia, Tear, Anise, and Jade. The names sound familiar, but I can't place them … maybe big brother mentioned them once…"

"What was that Nel. Did you say something." Jade asked, stairing at her pointedly.

"What? Oh no it was nothing Jade, I just forgot something. Well like I say if it was important then I wouldn't have forgotten it." And with that she ran to the others who got a little farther ahead of them because she was starting to get uncomfortable under the Malkuth colonel's gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually say that, but usually for me it is important and I kick myself for forgetting it when I remember it or get in trouble for forgetting it.<strong>

**So thank you for reading my story and review if you want to. The next chapter is about some interactions with the other charactes, kinda like little Z-skits, and should be up in about a week give or take. (Don't worry I'm not one of those authors that say they will update soon and then end up not even finishing the story. I have the next chapter half way finished.)**


	2. Luke and Anise

**Here it is my second chapter as promised. The next two chapters will be like this with little interactions in between the characters. This in the end will be about five chapters long. So I hope you like it.**

**Oh and I noticed I didn't have a disclaimer. Is that bad? Am I suposed to? Oh well I'll do it any way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss or anything like that (though it would be pretty awesome if I did). I only own Nel. I did not take this story from anyone but if somebody else had this idea then I would jsut like to say that I did not take your idea and I am sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip Location: on a road somewhere in Aldraunt.<strong>

**Luke's Questions **

"Hey Nel."

"Yes Luke?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Well then another question."

"Sure."

"Where do you live?"

"Huh? What brought this up?"

"Oh no reason I was just curious."

"Well my family lives in Ketterburg so I guess you could say I live there."

"But if you live in Ketterburg why are you here? Here is a really long way from Ketterburg."

"Oh well you see, I said my family lives in Ketterburg so I spend a lot of time there, but I travel around Aldruant most of the time, and have been to many different places so I don't really have a set place to call home."

"So you've been to both Malkuth and Kimlasca?"

"Yep."

"Well which one do you like better?"

"Hmm. Well I don't really favor one place more than another. I just usually think of them as Baticul and Grand Chokmah, not Baticul a Kimlascan city and Grand Chokmah a Malkuthian city."

"Well then what are your favorite places in Aldruant?"

"Hmm… I like Grand Chokmah a lot, with all the water it's so beautiful, but Baticul is pretty cool being so high up. Ketterburg is really pretty when it's snowing but it gets really cold sometimes. Engeve is a nice spot to go to when I want some fresh food and a good meal. I usually stop by Chesedonia and Kaitzur when I'm going from Malkuth to Kimlasca and vice versa. But I have to say that the cities I spend the most time in, other than Daath at the moment, is Sheridan and Belkend. I have a few jobs in those cities so I spend a longer time there than in the other cities."

"Belkend and Sheridan … those are the main cities for fontech and fon machines? You go there a lot? Is there any new fon machines being created?" Guy asked expectantly, his mind half on the conversation and the other half thinking of fon machines.

"Uh well … I really don't know at the moment. I have been working in Daath in a kitchen so I can't say. But I'm sure with Aston, Tamara, and Lemon there has got to be something new being created."

"Wow. I can't wait to see it." Guy said with stars in his eyes.

"Uh I'm just taking a wild guess here but do you like fon machines Guy?" She asked sweat dropping.

Unfortunately for Nel he never answered her question being that he was in his own world dreaming of fon machines and other fontech. And cue the group sweat drop. (all of them except Guy of course.)

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time in the Oracle Knights HQ an odd man is causing a commotion disturbing almost everybody in the building.<strong>

"Nelia! Nelia! Nelia!" The same odd man kept yelling.

"Dist would you shut up! Your stupid yelling is giving me a headache. " The voice belonging to a young man dressed in green and black wearing a golden mask over his face irritably said.

"Sync, I am looking Nelia have you seen her?"

"Is that why your yelling and giving me and everybody else a headache?" he replied in a still irritated tone though it had the smallest hint of curiosity in it for the girl who had made the whole building a more livelier place. "She can take care of herself so shut up and do whatever you do and quit bothering me."

"But you don't understand I haven't seen her since last night. What if she was kidnapped and forced to do her evil kidnappers dirty work?" He was saying getting slightly hysterical, and louder, from thinking of all the bad things that could be happening to her.

"Or what if she was getting food for the kitchen and was mugged on the way back, or if she was bitten by a poisonous snake and is slowly dying without anybody noticing, or what if she fell in love with some barbarian off the streets and is eloping with him and going to live in the dessert, or what if she was walking and accidentally pushed causing her to fall down a hill and hurt herself then when she is getting up she slips into a well falling getting a concussion being out for hours then when she finally comes to she can't get back up and ends up starving having being forced to eat her jacket but then she chokes and ends up drowning and then—"

Getting fed up with Dist's rambling and progressively more unrealistic stories of what if's Sync finally reached his breaking point and formed a fist and slamming it into the formers floating chair causing it to short circuit and send its owner into the wall.

"Will you shut up! There is no way any of those things could have happened so shut up before I make it so you would wish any of those things happened to you instead of what I am going to do to you if you keep saying things like that!"

After a few moments Dist finally got back on his chair and silently sulked out of the room still keeping an eye out for his missing sibling.

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip Location: on a wide, open, and flat plain. <strong>

**Anise's soloution**

"Hey guys can we stop and take a break."

"But Anise if we keep taking breaks then we'll never get there."

"Boo … Yeah but we've been walking for awhile and don't you think we could use a break."

"Yeah I agree with Anise. Let's take a break."

"Luke. Not you too."

"Come on Tear, you guys have been walking for some time. And were out in the open so we will be able to see any monsters that try to attack us and fight them before they get to us."

"You mean like that monster." Jade ever so calmly pointed out.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure watch. _Oh darkened storm cloud, lose thy blade and run my enemies through. Thunder Blade!" _And with that the monster promptly fell dead.

"See easy."

"Humph. Fine. But we can't rest for too long."

"Yay!"

"Hey wait. Why aren't you tiered Nel?"

"Luke I was sleeping when you first found me so I'm more rested than you guys."

"Oh."

So while everyone was resting Anise decided to count their money.

"Anise what are you doing?"

"Hmm … Nel? Oh I was just counting our Gald … though I wish we had more than this. She replied while still counting the money, only mumbling the last part so no one could hear her. That is until divine inspiration hit her and gave her a brilliant plan to make money fast and easy.

"Hey Nel, you can use fonic artes right?" She asked slyly.

"Huh? Oh well yeah I can." This made Anise start to smile as her plan was coming together.

"And you have really good control over them right?"

"That's right. Like I said my brother taught me and he's super smart." Hearing that made her smile start to grow wider by the second.

"So if I, hypothetically of course, asked you to fire off a few spells in rapid succession do you think you would be able to do that?"

"Um probably. It depends on what the artes were." Nel getting more confused by the minute and Anise's grin getting so wide it was border lining on creepy, and that you would worry that her face would get stuck like that.

"Hey Nel. One last thing."

"Yes?"

"Could you do something for me?"

"Uh sure?" And with that she unknowingly sealed her fate, and became permanently involved in another of Anise's money making schemes.

**Time skip**

"Uh Anise, are you sure this is going to help you?"

"Nel, I'm completely sure. If you do this for me then you'll be helping not only me but everybody else. Well except for the poor saps who give us money that is." She said, but mumbling the last part so her unknowing money scheming helper didn't back out, not that she would let her.

"Uh okay." So as they got out in front of everyone where they all could see it she started charging a few artes.

"_Howl, o raging wind, and cleave mine enemies with your blade! Turbulence!" _She cast causing the surrounding dust to give her a big dust cover. After some a little coughing from all the dust she released the next spell_._ _"O frigid blades, pour forth. Icicle Rain!" _And as the dust cleared from the force of the spell coming down you could see multiple protrusions sticking out of the ground made out of ice.

"Is this good Anise?"

"Yes now keep going."

Next the still clueless spell caster released another spell. _"Arise, o violent waters, to rout mine enemies. Blessed Drops!" _And the big drops of water shattered the large icicles sticking up from the ground causing small sparkling particles of ice and water to float all around them in the surrounding air. Lastly to finish it off she let off one last arte for the finale. _"O darkened storm cloud, loose thy blade and run mine enemies through. Thunder Blade!"_ Causing a blade of lightning to strike down and make all the ice and water in the air reflect the light and shine very brightly.

"Taa daa! So did you guys like it? I thought it was beautiful. This way when we go into towns we can do this and get lots of money from people, just like a show. Great plan right?"

"That's what we were doing this for?"

"It was very pretty and very thought out." Natalia said after blinking the spots from her eyes.

"It takes a lot of concentration to get spell to co-exist like that and not cancel out or destroy each other." Tear replied, a bit amazed that it didn't blow up on them.

"Yes Anise it was very nice but I believe I have found one minor flaw in you plan."

"Boo! What is it colonel?"

"Well Anise to put it simply, who is going to see it? We are out in the middle of nowhere after all."

"BOO! I didn't think of that." Anise pouted dejectedly. "And by the time we get to a town or city Nel might have to leave."

"Wait, Anise why don't you have Jade just do that? He know those artes too."

"Because Luke, if I do have him do it who know what he might do."

"… Good point."

"Well I guess I'll have to think of another way to get money."Anise sadly replied walking away to be alone so she could think of another plan to get money.

"… Uh… so what am I supposed to do now?"

**Line break**

**Meawhile back in the Oracle Knights HQ**

"Hey Sync, Legretta, have you seen Nel anywhere? I wanted to talk to her about some new fonic artes and wanted her advice."

"No I'm sorry Arietta, I haven't seen her today, did you look in the kitchens? She does work in there remember."

"No that was the first place I looked and she wasn't there. What about you Sync?"

"I haven't seen her either. Though Dist was looking for her and screaming her name."

"So even Dist doesn't know where she is …"

"Nope but he did say something about her being kidnapped." He replied nonchalantly.

"_Kidnapped!"_ She almost yelled in shock.

"Yep." Still as calm as ever.

"Oh no! Poor Nel! I have to go find Dist!" And with that she sped out of the room.

"Sync, do you really think she was captured? And if so why are you so calm about it?"

"Well Legretta, its actually pretty simple." He stated with a sly grin starting to appear on his face. "Dist did say she could have been kidnapped … but he also said she was mugged, poisoned by a snake, eloping, and down in a well starving with a concussion where she will eventually choke on her coat and drown. I really doubt that any of those things are gonna or have happened to her. Five minutes into us speaking he started to get hysterical and he probably could have imagined a hole opening up in the earth and swallowing her if I gave him the chance to continue."

"I see. Though I do wonder where she is. It isn't like her to just disappear like that."

"Who knows. But I'll bet you that she will turn up eventually."

"You're right she isn't the kind of person to up and leave, so I guess we're left waiting till she comes back."

**With Arietta**

After searching the whole building she finally found Dist in Nel's room.

"Dist! I heard from Sync, Is it true? Has Nel really been kidnapped?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true. I have looked all over the city for her and I couldn't find her so she must be kidnapped."

"That's terrible! If she's not in Daath anymore then how are we going to find her?"

"I don't know. She could be on the other side of Aldraunt by now."

So as they started to get depressed by the thought of where she could be and the slim chances of them finding her Arietta suddenly got an idea of an easy way they could find her.

"! Dist I know of a way we could find her!"

"You do?"

"Yes, it will be really easy to find her if I as my friends (monsters) to search for her. I have friends all over Aldruant so they should be able to find her easily."

"Well then if we're going to do that we must hurry because who knows what kind of things her kidnapper could do to her."

So with that Arietta sent her monster friends out to search for her hoping that they would find her all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading my story and review if you want. <strong>

**Oh and I won't be able to update as often because I have marching band during the days and school is coming up. But I hope I am able to update atleast once every two weeks. **

**Sorry about the inconvience. Blame school.**


	3. Jade and Luke

**It took me awhile but I finally got this up. YAY! In actualality it was only 8 days. Hmm felt longer than that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's observations <strong>

"It's a rock."

"Luke we can tell they're rocks, what else could they be?" Natalia replied to Luke's stating of the obvious.

"No what I mean is why would anybody put big rocks like these in front of the bridge? That's so stupid."

Nel and the gang were continuing on with their journey and were previously traveling up a hill until they were hindered by some 'big rocks' blocking the bridge they needed to pass over to continue.

"Well I believe the 'big rocks' as Luke elegantly described them are further classified as boulders." Jade calmly stated, not a bit worried about how this could affect their progress.

"Ugh! Any way why are they here?"

"And how do you expect me to know. I have been with you the whole time. Are you suggesting I woke up in the middle of the night and purposely moved these boulders in the way of the path to hinder our progress of our very important trip?"

"Well no that's not what I was saying but …"

"Enough of this we need to focus at the task at hand and right not that task is the boulders so stop arguing!"

"… Yes Tear." Luke meekly responded.

"Oh I know! We can push them down the ridge and they will be out of the way and we won't have to worry about them anymore." Nel happily stated and with that she started to try to push one of the boulders.

"My my Luke, You still haven't learned anything. Making a woman push a boulder more than 2 times her own weight while you just stand around and watch. And Guy I'm surprised that you and your gentlemanly chivalry haven't stepped in to try to help.

"What? No I was just about to suggest that but she beat me to it and I just haven't gotten the chance to start moving them." And with that Guy was roped into pushing the boulders.

"Uh … Wait for me Guy!" Luke following shortly after while Nel stopped when she realized she couldn't move them no matter how hard she pushed.

"Ughhh … How heavy are these things?"

"Hmm … well taking its size and mass into account I would say the lightest of the boulders being around two hundred and fifty pounds and the heaviest being around five hundred."

"Never mind you weren't supposed to answer. Any why aren't you helping? Where's your gentlemanly chivalry? I don't see you doing anything other than watching from the sidelines Jade."

"I know but like I said on the Tartarus at my age all my joints ache and I just feel so stiff most of the time …"

"Oh come on. You were perfectly fine a few minutes ago!"

"Oh no I assure you I am in excruciating pain, I've been frail since birth you see." And just to show how sick and in pain he was he added a few _coughs_ to show Luke, well they were more like fake coughs but any way, everybody else just felt the need to sweat drop.

By this time Guy and Luke both combined only managed to move one boulder a few feet with several more to go to the edge. During this time Nel was busy trying to think of a plan to help Guy and Luke move the boulders.

"Oh! I know if I just do this I can easily move the boulder _O maddening gala of the spirits of the earth. Stalagmite!"_ As soon as she spoke the last part of the incantation large jutting stalagmites erupted from the earth and hit the boulders at such an angle that they began to roll to the edge, gaining momentum they flew off of the side with Luke and Guy barely managing to dodge them.

"Ah! Nel what in the world are you doing you almost hit us!" Luke cried.

"Oh sorry Luke." She said while sweat dropping, "I was concentrating so much that I forgot that you guys were there."

"Ugh … Just don't do it again please and try not to forget about us—"

"I'm sorry Luke really I am."

"Fine just please try to remember we're here."

"Okay!"

"Maybe if you do something that would get her attention during times like these she will be less likely to hit you, accidentally of course."

"So what do you think we should do then, Jade?"

"Why don't you make a lot of noise when doing it so she won't forget about you."

"But wait if we do that won't that attract more monsters?"

"Well Guy, the that's true but ask yourself; would you rather face monsters of Nel?"

"… I'll take my chances with the monsters." In response to Guys fear Jade merely chuckled in a creepy kind of way while pushing up his glasses.

Luke after hearing the exchange between Guy and Jade backed away and went to the other side of the group with Tear and Natalia in between him and Jade.

"Ha! Jade I think you scared Luke away, now he'll be scared of me and scarred for life. I hope you will take this time to reflect on what you did so you don't do it again." Nel jokingly scolded.

"Oh I assure you, I am crying on the inside, raked with guilt. It's so bad its tearing me apart from the inside, I don't know how I'll ever be able to look at myself in the mirror in the same way ever again."

And with that they both started to laugh at Luke's expense. Well Nel was, Jade he was more like letting out a few chortles.

"Jade, I swear it's impossible to tell what you're thinking."

"Why Guy, I'm terribly hurt."

"Yeah Guy I bet you hurt him real deep." Nel said popping up behind Guy.

"Ahh! Stay away!" Guy yelled freaking out from the close proximity.

"Opps … I forgot about his phobia." She sheepishly said laughing a little in a nervous way and sweat dropping.

"Women are scary …" Guy managed to mumble before running off to where Luke was, away from Jade and Nel.

* * *

><p>Little did they know a bird like monster was secretly watching them having spotted its target and watching for a little while before taking off, going back to report to its master.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Guys's Fascination <strong>

So after getting over the fact that a woman was in such a close range of him Guy eventually calmed down, though it did take awhile and some consoling from Luke, and group returned to normal. Or as normal as it could get considering the people who were in it: A mysterious girl, a sarcastic Malkuth colonel, an oracle knight soldier who was the sister of the guy they were trying to take down, a fon master gaurdain, a Kimlaskin princess, a woman-a-phobic servant, and a replica that was destined to save the world. But all of the sudden the mysterious girl, or Nel as she liked to be called, stopped moving, drawing attention to the rest of the group, and started to move her hands all over her body patting it, seemingly looking for something. After some more fruitless searching she began to panic and started to hyperventilate. Being the kind and chivalrous gentleman he was Guy decided to speak up and ask what the rest of them were thinking.

"Nel, what are you doing?"

"Oh No! I can't find it!" The distressed girl wailed.

"Nel what's wrong?" Guy asked in a more concerned tone.

"My locket! I can't find my locket! It's very important to me, my brother gave it to me before he left." She wailed in distress.

"Well if it would make you feel better then I'm sure that everyone would help look for it, myself included." He tried to reassure the saddened and soon would have been depressed, girl.

"You will? Oh thank you!" Her mood going from sad and depressed to happy and hopeful in a fraction of a second.

"So what does it look like?"

"Oh yeah you can't look for something if you don't know what it looks like." She said a bit sheepishly. "Well it's about 3 inches long and about 1 and a half inches thick. It's silver, and it's circular more like an oval to be exact, it's on a silver chain and …" She paused trying to think of any other important things about it that would make it more distinguishable. "Oh and it's not like normal lockets! It's actually made similar to fontech so it's more durable and it looks a bit odd, like what's inside a machine."

"Okay. Now that we know what it looks like we'll be able to find it in no time with everybody looking for it. We took a break not too long ago so it could be anywhere from where she was at while resting or someplace along the road, we'll have to cover a good amount of ground so be on a look out for it. "

And with that everyone in the group began to look for Nel's locket.

**Time skip**

After about ten minutes and still nobody had found Nel's locket they decided to regroup. Or at least everybody except for a fon machine loving, woman-a-phobic, gentleman who was oddly not there.

"Hey has anyone seen Guy?" Luke asked when he noticed his servant/best friend missing.

"Hmm? You're right he's not here, I wonder where is he? I hope I didn't cause him too much trouble by making everybody search for my locket."

"Oh no! Now along with Nel's locket having gone missing Guy has gone missing as well!"

"Natalia I'm sure that Guy is perfectly fine." Tear said, trying to calm down Natalia.

"I believe Guy is over there." Jade calmly said watching the spectacle going on with an amused smile on his face; while motioning to his right with a wave of his hand.

And with that they ran over to look if Guy was over where Jade indicated. And indeed he was but what caught the group by surprise was the way he was hunched over something on the ground. And looking back on it Luke could have sworn that he heard a few oohhs and ahhs coming from the hunched figure that was Guy.

"Uh Guy…? What are you doing?" Nel hesitantly asked him.

Though he didn't answer her, it didn't even seem that he heard her.

"Guy?" Now getting a little more concerned she moved a little closer.

Now I would like to say that all his training paid off and he knew that she was there but unfortunately that was not the case. It was more like his phobia kicked in before his conscious self even knew someone was there behind him, let alone a whole group of people watching and staring oddly at him. He jumped up with a yell causing Nel, who was just about to nudge him on the shoulders, to lose her balance and fall backwards.

"Ahh! … Nel? What are you doing on the ground?" He asked while reaching out his hand to help her up, like the gentleman he was. Unfortunately for the both of them Guy forgot about his phobia, so when Nel was just about to grab his hand he jerked it back realizing that he was about to touch a female; causing Nel to grab at air and fall back. Sprawled out on the ground once more.

"Ah! Sorry Nel." He said sheepishly when it occurred to him what he just did.

"Ahh … Oww. No its okay Guy." She said dazed from falling up and down twice in such a short time. Buy luckily for her Luke who was not a gynophobic helped her up. "So what were you doing over here anyway?"

"Oh well I was looking for you locket but then I got distracted by this pice of fontech and well you can guess the rest." He replied while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand in a nervous way.

"So you didn't find my locket." She said knowing what his answer would be buy still hoping against all hope.

"Uh no. I'm sorry Nel." He said while trying to console her since he was partly the reason for her not finding it.

"No its alright. I don't blame you Guy so lighten up." She tried to cheer him up since he looked a little guilty.

"Really I'm extremely sor—" As he tried to apologize again she hurriedly interrupted him so he wouldn't go full on depressed on her and everybody.

"Guy really stop apologizing. Anyway what was the fontech that got you so distracted like?"

After hearing the second part of her comment it was like he got stars in his eyes just thinking about the piece of fontech he found. "It was amazing! I have no idea why something like it was out here nowhere near civilization, but it was extremely advanced. I can't wait to look at it more closely." Then he said a few more technical terms about it that lost everybody in the first few words he said. Well everybody except Jade, since he was a genius, and Nel who was familiar with fontech. (Because I don't want to confuse you with all the technical terms and confuse me while I'm at it so I'll skip his mini lecture)

"Wow Guy, it does seem to be pretty advanced."

"I know."

He was about to go on but all of the sudden Jade stopped causing everybody else to stop too, kinda like what Nel did earlier.

"Jade don't tell me you lost something too?

"No I didn't lose anything Luke, but I do believe that I have a good idea of where Nel's locket went."

"Hmm? You do? You really might know where my locket is!" She asked with new found hope in her eyes.

"Yes I do believe so."

"Really Jade where is it?"

"The answer is really quite obvious. Guy can we see that new piece of fontech you are so avidly talking about."

"What? Uhh sure… Here it is!" He just put it into his pocket so it didn't take too long for him to find it, but when he brought it out he got a very surprised reaction out of one of the group.

"My locket! Guy you found it!" Nel practically yelled. Then after that in her happiness in finding her locket she went at Guy and jumped at him hugging him. Unfortunately he didn't reciprocate he feelings of happiness due to the fact that he was a gynophobic and she was a woman touching him. So because of those poor circumstances he froze up and didn't move until she finally realized who she was hugging.

"Oh my gosh! Guy I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about your gynophobia!"

"No … Its okay … that might in the end help me … overcome my phobia." He managed to get out in a pained way, all while getting paler by the second.

"Wow Guy I'm surprised that your still standing after getting hugged from a girl."

But alas Luke was never answered because then and there Guy fell to the ground unmoving.

"Well maybe he has a little bit more farther to go to getting over his fear." Luke said while the he and everybody else sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah! Thanks to you too Jade."

"No thanks needed. Seeing that was very … entertaining, it was all the reward I need.."

* * *

><p>"Dist! Dist! Dist!" A pinkette ran through the halls in a large building of Dathh looking for an oddly dressed man with very important information.<p>

"What's wrong Arietta?"

"Dist it's …Huh? Legretta, Sync? What are you two doing here? Uhh never mind …Dist! My friend(monster) spotted Nel. He said that she was with six other people."

"Really you found here? What did those people look like!"

"Well my friend said that there were three girls and three boys. A long haired girl who's clothing looked like what we wear, oracle knights clothing probably, a short haired girl who was in expensive clothing, a child around my age who was also dressed similar to us, two older boys who both had swords one on his hip the other on his back, and lastly a long haired man who umm … apparently looked … uhh I believe the exact words were scary. That's all my friend said, but I don't know who those people could be. "

Listening to their conversation Sync had to resist the urge to slam his hand into his face at how stupid the other two were being.

"Jade! The scary one must have been Jade. That despicable snake is the only person I could think of that would make a monster act like that."

"Really? Then do you have any idea who the others could be?"

"No not at the moment. The only thing I know is that one of them is Jade."

Hearing that Sync literally did slam his palm into his face. How he did that with his mask on I don't know but right then and there he was getting really mad and annoyed at how stupid they were being.

"You idiots! Do the names Tear, Anise, Natalia, Guy, and Luke sound familiar to you. You know the people we're aiming to kill. And I thought you kept blabbering about you being a genius Dist."

"Your right it must be them! Thanks Sync. But what was Nel doing with them?"

"But that's the bad part Dist! My friend said that when he saw her she was pushing boulders while everybody else was watching."

"! Those tyrannical savages! First kidnapping my poor sister then making her their slaves! Oh they will pay!"

And with that Dist stormed out of the room with Arietta following behind him.

"So Nel is with our enemies. They don't seem like the kidnapping type though."

"Tch Legretta , she's probably not kidnapped. I doubt they even know who she is or that Dist is her brother."

"Yes your probably right."

"Any way this will probably prove entertaining to watch."

"Most likely."

"Well we'll just see how this turns out and laugh at Dist along the way."

* * *

><p><strong>There's my third chapter. Two more to go. I used a lot of quotes from the game for some of the comments of Jade, Dist, and Guy.<strong>

**I wanted to update this before school started so here it is. Unfortunatly for me school starts tommorow so I really have no idea when I will be able to work on this. But I promise that I will finish this story. Its only two more chapters. **

**So review if you want, but I'm not forcing you to. **


	4. Tear and Natalia

Sorry for not updating in forever! I blame it on school and that ugly thing called procraustination. I've had this sitting halfway done on my computer for a while and I finnal got it finished. I feel so guilty.

This is a weird chapter. I'm pretty sure the first part is fluff and the other parts are whatever they are. Any way its my first time for fluff, Please tell me how I did. Or not.

I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Tear's secret obsession<strong>

**Time skip**

It was getting close to 6 when the sun (I think it's called Rem) set so everyone was on the lookout for a place where they could stop for the day and set up camp. Luke and Guy were up in the front, Anise and Natalia were right behind them, Jade was in the back as usual and Nel and Tear were in the front of him but behind Anise and Natalia. Though there was something a bit different about this one particular time. Nel was currently holding a small, blue, and fluffy monster who's species were quite sacred to a lot of people. You got it! She was Holding Meiu the group's little mascot or otherwise known as a cheagle.

Now it wasn't as if she was forced to hold him it was more that she felt a little obliged to hold him and was perfectly content with him resting on her shoulder and occasionally on her head.

Normally he would be near Luke, or his _Master_ as he so liked to call him, he didn't want to bother Anise or Natalia because they were deep in a conversation, which was mostly about the management of money, tear had to fight the urge to take him or lest everyone would find out her secret and ruin her soldier image, and of course he didn't really want to ask Jade. (I mean could you imagine it. Uhhh I didn't need that mental image.) So that left him with two people. Guy and Nel. Normally he would have went to Guy but since Nel was new to their little group he decided to spend a little time with her. Thus his position on her shoulder right now.

"Hey Meiu."

"Yes Nel?"

"You know what. You're really soft." After hearing that the little blue cheagle turned a little pink.

"So soft." So while saying that she started to pet him all over from his ears to his small little belly. But as she was petting his ear he started to laugh because unknown to everybody else he was ticklish.

"Oh Meiu your ticklish? Well then I'm just going to have to make sure that I tickle you there from now on." She said with a smile while she was true to her word and started to repeatedly tickle him causing him to squeal with laughter. Though this action did not just affect Meiu, there was one of the others, in particular long brown, haired oracle knight. Unnoticeably to almost everyone she stiffened up and tried to keep her composure while having an inner battle with herself between keep walking or risk a glance of the cute little cheagle that was now a little bit out of breath from laughing but still laughing none the less. Though in the end she kept walking, trying to focus on Anise and Natalia's _oh- so- interesting _conversation, with her heart breaking and then shattering in tiny little bits blowing away in the wind like the insignificant dust being mindlessly crushed under their feet.

'Wait. Where did that come from? Ugh. I must be spending too much time with Anise and now she's rubbing off on me.' Tear thought after she originally thought that very descriptive thought on how her heart was breaking then— 'Stop it Tear! Get a hold of yourself. You're doing it again. Note to self: spend less time with Anise. … Wait am I talking to myself now? Oh no, Anise really is rubbing off on me.'

So while Tear was having her inner battle with herself Nel had stopped tickling Meiu when she noticed how quite and distant Tear had gotten, or well more than usual.

"Tear are you alright?" No response from the afore mentioned girl.

"Tear…?" Now a little hand waving was added on.

As nothing seemed to be working she went by Tear's left side and took a deep breath yelling, "Tear!" She yelled it loud enough for her to break out of self induced 'trance' but not loud enough to get everybody else's attention.

"Huh? Nel, What are you doing?" She asked a bit confused after finally coming back to-well in this case- Aldrant.

"…"

"Nel?"

"Hmm…"

"Now I'm sorry for zoning out on you but don't go zoning out on me."

"Tear will you come here for a second." It was worded like a question but was spoken like a command.

"Uh sure?" So they slowed down their walking slowly making their way to the back of the group. But on the way when they passed Jade Nel and him made eye contact, seemingly having a conversation in the few short seconds. Then they broke away and went on like nothing happened, with a confused Tear along the way.

So while Nel and Tear were now in the back of the group, when the rest of them got out of hearing range, Nel suddenly stopped and stared at Tear.

"So was there something you wanted to talk about?" Tear asked curiously.

"… Tear you saw me and Meiu right"

"Uhm yeah I did." She replied while trying not to remember the cute little interaction between the two aforementioned. But while thinking—or trying not to think—of the thing that caused her to have a mental debate with herself her mind wandered a little bit and ended up thinking of the very thing that she was trying not to think of.

Breaking out her revere she came back to the present and focused on Nel who was patiently waiting on her once she saw that she was currently going through some 'inner turmoil'.

"Oh I'm sorry I spaced out again. What was it that you wanted?" She said sheepishly.

"Here." She replied by holding up Meiu who had been silent the whole time.

"Wha?"

"You were watching us, looking longingly I might add. And it seemed like you wanted to do it to. You do like them too right."

"… How did you know…?" She asked shocked that someone—other Anise—now knows about her secret obsession—ergh—fascination.

"Well I saw you staring at those monsters that look like bunnies, well that is before they try to eat your face off." She easily replied sounding not interested to try to save some of what's left of Tear's pride. "So I figured that you must like things like that. The cute part not the bloodthirsty part where they you know, try to eat your face off."

"Oh well thank you but please don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?" She said slyly.

"That I—oh thanks."

Though before she was given the chance to reply somebody else interrupted their 'secret conversation' from up on the small little hill further along the road. "Hey! Tear Nel! Come on, we found a place to stay for the rest of the night and after we set up were going to have dinner!"

"Okay Luke we'll be up soon!" She yelled up back to him. "Now Meiu what happens has to stay a secret from everybody else okay?" She asked the little blue cheagle now in possession of Tear.

"Okay!"

"So Tear I'll see you soon okay." She said while smiling and then she started to walk up the hill. But when she took a quick glance behind her she saw Tear with her back towards her and heard a few bits and pieces of Meiu's laughter.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow. Tomorrow is when we'll make out move. We'll start off a hour after dawn and if we keep up a fast pace then we should get to them around 8 in the morning." Was all he said while staring off along into the horizon.<p>

"Okay I'll get my friends gathered and ready so when its time we'll be ready to head out." A small pinkette determinedly stated with fire in her eyes and confidence that they would not lose.

"Good. Good… We will get you back just you wait."

"We will."

"…"

"… Um Dist … being so serious and quiet isn't like you … Why don't you go work on a robot or something? Get your mind off this. And get some sleep too. If we want to rescue her then we will need to be in top shape considering how all of our other fights have gone when we engage them."

"Right I will." He just replied. Still deep in thought.

'_I will rescue you. No matter what.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Natalia's Dangerous Meal<strong>

**A little bit later**

"Okay ~ay! Were Back! We got some extra firewood to last us the night and probably enough to make it to breakfast." Anise yelled striking a pose and announcing her and Nel's arrival from previously gathering firewood.

"That's good Anise, Nel, out it near the other firewood." Tear replied. When she got back not long after Nel did she went straight to the bags, where Jade was, and started getting out the supplies that they would need for the night.

"We're back too." Guy made an entrance similar to the one Anise had just made but without the pose and instead of carrying firewood he and Luke were carrying some water in everybody's canteens and some buckets. **(A/N where would they get the buckets? I would understand if they had wing packs but I can't remember if they do have them.)** So with that he and Luke moved their way over to where everybody else was. Well almost everybody.

"YAY ! Everything is done and collected so now I'm gonna lay down and relax."

"Maybe I'll join you Anise."

"Ohh Nel if you join me then we can think of another way to scam peop- I mean get some free cas- No! Uhh… I mean …" Now the groups money lover was trying to think of a way to say that they were scamming people without out rightly saying that they were in fact scamming people.

"I'm sure what Anise meant was that you two could think of a way to bring happiness to people from the rapid succession of spells in such a coordinated way that they don't explode or destroy each other but combine in an awe inspiring show of beauty and grace thus compelling people to try to persuade you in your artful trade by handing you certain amounts of payment in hopes that you would one day come back and give them another wonderful performance that would brighten up their dreary and dreadfully poor existences they call their lives." The colonel calmly stated without even pausing once to take a breath.

"Uhh… yeah… what he said…" Anise unsure of how to reply to that tried to as discreetly as possible, which in the end wasn't very much at all, move slightly away from Jade while everybody else joined her with sweat drops on their heads.

And a few more "…"'s followed shortly.

Though Luke was the one to break the silence after taking a good look around at the group and seeing one person was missing. "Hey… Has anyone seen Natalia?"

Now bringing this new subject up everyone looked around for the afore mentioned princess and seeing as she was not in sight then proceeded to try to remember the last time they had seen their blond headed archer.

"… Oh! I think I was the last one to see her." Tear spoke up after a moment.

"You did, then do you know where she is?"

"Umm… let me think… It was right after I had gotten back with Meiu shortly after Nel-"

"Oh! That's right! What were you and Meiu doing?" Anise slyly said, having already guessed what she was doing after remembering finding Tear looking at the cute doll in the store window, and then happily remembering the sweet taste of the chiffon cake she got shortly after that.

"Hm! Uh, w-we weren't doing anything just talking." Tear stammered out. Also remembering the same incident that was going on in Anise's head as well, "Any way were getting off topic." She said trying to change the subject, "When I got back Natalia said she was going to do something…" Too bad she couldn't remember what it was. "Uhh…"

So while they were thinking a weird/disgusting/odd, whatever you want to call it, drifted up to their noses and caused some of their faces to scrunch up in a grimace.

"What is that smell?"

"It's disgusting."

"My eyes I think they're burning."

"Well I'd say that is a truly … horrible smell."

"Where is it coming from?"

So now the smell was surrounding them and getting stronger by the second. Almost everybody was covering their noses, everybody that is except for Tear, Jade, and Nel.

Tear was trying to keep her face impassive and you could clearly see she was suppressing a grimace. Jade being the awesome guy he was seemed not to be affected by the smell too much but if you looked closer you could see that his chest was not moving and from that you can clearly figure out that he was barely if at all breathing. And lastly Nel she just had a thoughtful look on her face and when everybody saw that they began to stare at her.

"That's a very," She hesitated looking for the right word, "peculiar smell." And that was all she said. Then the younger and less composed ones looked at her like she was crazy.

"Peculiar! That's all you can say about this this this Stench!" Luke yelled in disbelief, he would have yelled louder but that meant that his mouth would be opened wider and the 'stench' as her so delicately put it would be able to get in more.

"Well I've smelt some pretty odd things … though this has to be pretty high on my list." Only saying the second part as an afterthought.

"Like what? Tell me what could have topped this?"

"Well … I'd really rather not talk about it." She replied kind of sheepishly, a sweat drop on the back of her head."

"Fine then, but let me tell you; I pity you if you had to go through something just as or even more terrible smelling as this, and have you now still not want to throw up you breakfast."

"Luke enough talking. Lets just find out where this … smell is coming from ok?"

"Fine, but when I find it I am going to dig a big hole throw it down there and spit on it when I cover it back up."

"You can do whatever you want to it but let's just go."

So with that they all set out to find the 'smell' but when they did they came upon a sight that would scar them forever and as long as they would live. It was her. The one they've been looking for. And she cooked, if you could even all it that, a monstrosity of a dish. Well actually it was more like a bowl … but well you get the point.

"! Oh hey guys. I was just about to go looking for you guys. I though since Nel was here I would make her a special dinner. Here try it Nell, its curry." So excited that she doesn't have to go get then Natalia spoons up a few well spoonfuls pf her 'curry' and hands it to Nel with a smile on her face. Though she didn't hear everybody else's comments.

"Special? What are you doing trying to kill her?" Says Luke.

"She's a guest were not supposed to poison them." Tear replied.

"Nel Nel don't eat it. Not if you don't want to live." Anise whispered to Nel, trying to save her.

Though it was in vain because the plate and spoon were already in her hands. She kept a straight face when facing one of Natalia's creations but you could obviously see, well not so obvious to Natalia, that the groups little side comments had gotten to her and she started to worry.

Picking up the spoon she gingerly got a small_ really small_ portion onto her spoon and carefully brought it up to her mouth, cautious like it was going to jump out and bite her. Though we all know it couldn't Guy swore that night that he say it move a little.

Keeping her poker face on she opened her mouth and took the food into her mouth. Slowly chewing. Then swallowing.

"Well umm Natalia it was … edible." She managed to get out, "But if you would please excuse me for a minute I have to umm … talk … yeah that right talk to Tear."

So she went over and whispered a few things to tear who understood knowingly and they went off out of the groups sight momentarily. Though they came back after a minute Jade had sensed the small shift in the seventh fonon that is only caused by a healing spell. Thinking of what must have transpired he smirked.

Now back and looking a little better Nel turned to the cook and said "You know what, if I'm a guest I should cook for you." Everybody holding their breaths hoping that Natalia would except her offer and spare them the pain of eating her food.

"No you're a guest and I can't have you cooking for us. What kind of cook would I be."

'A better one.' Luke thought.

"No really I insist. As a guest I should cook." Nel trying to be as kind as possible and let Natalia off as easy as she could. Though Natalia still didn't relent.

"No, what kind of princess would I be if I had you do that."

Nel seeing everybody else getting desperate decided to use the princess card too. "Well I happen to be a cook myself and it would be an honor to cook for someone as a high status as yourself Princess."

Everybody holding their breath.

"As a chef it is my uh … dream! Yeah dream to cook for someone as prestigious as you your highness." Going so far as to use titles and flattery.

"Well if you want to so badly…" Natalia finally relenting and everybody letting out a sigh of relief. You know what they say, "Flattery will get you everything." Or something like that.

**Time skip**

"Ookkay! I'm finished. I hope you all like it." After slaving away at a hot stove all afternoon, or more like half an hour (Actually I have no idea how long it would take.) The dinner was finally ready and Natalia free.

"It's Miso soup. I hope you guys like it."

"It's delicious." Guy said.

"It's really good." Luke said in between bites.

"I think I've died and gone to Miso heaven." Anise got out before going back to digging in.

"Its really _really _good." Meiu squeaked out.

"Yes everyone else is right it is very good." Tear complimented.

"It makes me thankful that I let you cook. Though since you cooked for us I'll cook for you next time." Guess who said that.

"NO!" Everyone practically choked out.

Jade who had been watching the whole predicament silently, smirked as he watched everyone's reaction.

Quickly changing the subject Anise asked Nel a question, "Hey Nel how did you get to be such a good cook?"

"Hmm? Oh Well when I was on my one I had to learn so I could eat, and right now my job is in a big kitchen as a cook. So you can say I get a lot of practice."

"Wow! That's really cool. If I be a cook and get really good then people will pay tons of money to eat my food." Anise said in glee as she thought of the prospect.

So after their delicious meal of Miso stew everybody was feeling tiered so they all went to sleep. The boys with full bellies, the girls happy and content and Anise dreaming of money and being so rich that she would never worry about anything ever again. Of course then there was Jade and know body knows what's going on in his head.

* * *

><p>So I really have no idea when I'll update next. I have a general idea of what its going to be but I just dont know how I should start it. It will be the last chapter so this a pretty big accomplishment for me. Wow. If thats big then I really need a hobby. Any way thanks for favoriting and story alerting me.<p>

I feel so happy that you like it, though I feel sad because the only reviewer is the same person. Please excuse me while I go find a corner and some knives to cut my wrists.

Review if you want to, though you don't have to. (Hmm maybe thats why I dont have any other reviewers.)


	5. Petition

**Many people, including myself, have posted stories on this site over the years, but many of those stories, are now being removed or are endangered of being removed.**

**While I do understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of sexually explicit and illegal content, i do not understand the reasons for wanting to get rid of content with violence in it, owing to the fact that over third of the fan fiction on this site are, in fact, of anime, manga, game, and book series that have a lot of violence in them. Naruto, Dragonball Z, One Piece, Bleach, Final Fantasy (any of them), Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Digimon, Twilight, and Fairy Tails fan fiction would all have to be completely removed, just to name a few.**

**Many of the stories that are being removed have absolutely no sexual content in them, but do to the fact that their series are violent to begin with, they do have some violence in them, and are therefor being removed on those grounds. But that's ridiculous! The series themselves are that violent to begin with, and it would be very impractical to expect people to refrain from writing any form of combat into combat based stories (twilight not included, but it does have violence in it in the form of vampires trying to kill people, and werewolf trying to kill vampires)**

**Even Harry Potter and Twilight have a lot of violence in them to begin with! Or do the mods not thing that ripping a still wiggling/flailing/twitching arm off of a vampire is considered violent? Do they think that a snake trying eat people, plunging it's fangs through Harry's shoulder, and nut job ministries trying to execute 'half bloods' and 'mud bloods' are just new signs of friendship or something?**

**If these stories are removed, then you will end up removing more then a third (possibly over a half) of the stories on this site just from those ones alone, and that is not including the ones of other series.**

**(The following were taken from Aragon Potter's petition post)**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a ****registration**** then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**People who seem to agree with me that removing these stories is a bad idea:**

**Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Alicia H. Heart, Lord of the Roses, azure blue espeon,**

**If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.**


End file.
